blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Amberfrost
' UMM, SO HI EVERYONE, MY NAME IS SPIRITSKY, FORMERLY AMBERFROST AND I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT ME! '' ''' How I found Blogclan- ''' ''This is a question most people answer. So... how did I join and find Blogclan?'' ''So... My friend Goldenbreeze told me about Blogclan. I commented a bit now and then, and ran a few games. Then I got tired of writing the email and name every time I wanted to comment, and that is why I got an account!'' Former ''Name - Amberfrost '' ''I got my prefix because I really liked the word “Amber”. But then I thought “I need a good suffix as well, because I can’t go wandering around with a stupid name, can I?” So first we (we is my friend Goldenbreeze and I) tried “cloud”. Ambercloud. Didn’t sound right, so we tried “Mist”. Ambermist. Better. It was clear I liked winter theme, so then we tried “frost”. Amberfrost. That worked. And that is how I got my name.'' Name now-Spiritsky i got This name cause I liked the name “Spiritcloud”. Then I changed the suffix, and there we go! ''Nickname - Amber or Ambixie'' ''Amber was the nickname Blogclan members gave me. It was simple and it was my prefix. So I decided to have a real nickname. First I tried Ambie. Not very good. Then I tried Ambix. But the problem was, my nicknames were almost the same as Ember’s. So I had to think of something else for me. So I picked Ambixie.'' ''Purrsona - Black with silver tiger stripes and white spots, sky blue eyes'' ''My purrsona was dedicated to my love of Tigers and Snow Leopards. White spots was from the Snow Leopard’s coat, and the silver stripes were pretty from the Tigers. The eye colour was from my love of the colour blue.''' ''Gender - Female Does this one need explaining? I am a girl, so it was convenient! Personality - Smart and creative. Can change any time. Can be sweet one moment and the next aggressive. In real life I am smart and creative. My changing moods and personalities come from the fact I am VERY UNPREDICTABLE.' '''''FRIENDS You can add yourself if you want! GOLDENBREEZE Aquila (Eaglepaw) Moons (Moonspirit) BLACKIEEEEEE!!! :) Bluebell' ''TRIVIA TIME!'' ''Her Birthday is October 28th!'' ''She can play the Viola and Piano!'' ''She had been reading warriors for nearly a year!'' ''Her favorite OC‘s are called Mistflower, Bramblestream and Silversplash!'' ''She loves lasagna!'' ''She hates most meat!'' ''She loves any shade of Purple!'' ''SOME EXTRA STUFF'' ''You may be surprised to here I have no idea which cat breed I am. I always assumed I was a rare type of Bengal. Who knows!'' ''My rank is a kit, but I have my warrior name already.'' ''I am quite the Rainflower 2.0. Sometimes!'' ''My favorite character in WARRIORS is Jayfeather.'' ''My favorite female character in WARRIORS is Sorreltail.'' ''My favorite emoji is the Tiger head, this one - �� '' ''Their is one more thing...'' ''This is my favorite PicCollage with all my favorite Pictures - https://piccollage.com/_nV2YkE5h'' ''It has -'' ''Ivypool'' ''Half Moon'' ''Jayfeather'' ''Spottedleaf'' ''Brairlight'' ''Silverstream'' ''Random tiger picture'' ''Cinderheart'' ''And that’s all about me!! '' ''HOPE YOU ENJOYED! ��''''' Coding by Moons! Category:Kit Category:She-cat